TIMEWIND (1975)
' 'PICTURE MUSIC (1975) < > MOONDAWN (1976) TIMEWIND is the fifth solo album by Klaus Schulze, originally released on 25 August 1975. Tracks CD 1 # Bayreuth Return ''(30:25) # ''Wahnfried 1883 ''(28:37) CD 2 # ''Echoes Of Time ''(38:42) ''Bonus Track # Solar Wind ''(12:35) ''Bonus Track # Windy Times ''(04:57) ''Bonus Track issued on [[ADDS & EDITS]] Details Recording Date: March/June 1975 Recording site(s): Berlin Recording engineer(s): Klaus Schulze Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze Notes Both track titles are references to the nineteenth-century composer Richard Wagner. Bayreuth is the Bavarian town where Wagner had an opera house built for the first performance of his massive Ring Cycle. Wahnfried is the name of Wagner's home in Bayreuth in the grounds of which he was buried in 1883. It is also a pen-name used by Schulze himself. Bayreuth Return was recorded live in one take on 3 June 1975 between 10:00 pm and midnight on two-track equipment in Schulzes bedroom. It is Schulze's first solo album to use a sequencer. For many years this was his only work available in the United States and was therefore rated higher by American listeners than MIRAGE (1977) or "X." (1978). It was awarded the French "Grand Prix du Disque" (Grand Prize for Records) of L'Académie Charles Cros. The cover artwork is from Suisse artist Urs Amann. In 2006 TIMEWIND was the twenty-second Schulze album reissued by REVISTED RECORDS as part of a series of Schulze album reissues. The first two reissue bonus tracks are from the same recording session, with Echoes of Time being a longer alternate take of Bayreuth Return. The third bonus Windy Times is from 2000, former released on CONTEMPORARY WORKS I (2000). Some music from TIMEWIND was used in the german TV movie "Vom Kult der großen Mutter" (1989) and in the Belgium film "L'Arriviste" (1977) by Samy Pavel. TIMEWIND was dedicated to Richard Wagner. Equipment ARP 2600, ARP Odyssey, EMS Synthi-A, Elka String Synthesizer, Farfisa Professional Duo Organ and Piano, Synthanorma Sequencer. Releases Germany *1975 BRAIN 1075 (green Brain) LP *1975 VIRGIN 840 094 LP *? BRAIN 0001 075 (black Brain) LP *1977 BRAIN 0001 075 (orange Brain) LP *? BRAIN 0001.075 (orange Brain) LP *? BRAIN 1075 (orange Brain) LP *1991 BRAIN 833 128-2 CD *2006 SPV/REVISTED RECORDS REV 070 2CD Digipak France *1975 VIRGIN XBLY 840 094 LP *1975 VIRGIN No. 840 094 LP *1975 VIRGIN 2933 727 LP Italy *1975 VIRGIN / CAROLINE ORL 8175 LP *? VIRGIN / ORIZZONTE ORK 78175 Cassette Netherlands *1975 ARIOLA 27006 LP *1975 VIRGIN 27006 ET LP Austria *1975 BRAIN 1075 LP Spain *1975 VIRGIN 89.775-I LP Great Britain *1975 CAROLINE CA 2006 LP *1984 VIRGIN OVED 24 (grey Virgin) LP *1984 VIRGIN OVED 24 (green Virgin) LP *1988 VIRGIN CDCA 2006 CD *1998 VIRGIN CDCAP 2006 CD Picture Disc *1999 VIRGIN 0777 7 87496 2 2 CD USA *1991 CAROLINE CAROL 1807-2 CD Japan *1975 VIRGIN YX-7057-VR LP *1991 VIRGIN VJCP-23040 CD *2007 ARCANGELO ARC-7269/70 2CD Papersleeve Brazil *? VIRGIN 9124 125 Russia *1997 FIRST TOWN 318 CD unofficial